Hello, privacy
by canyousmellchips
Summary: Some Hollstein smut inspired by a new white bed in Laura's twitter...


_**H** ello, Privacy..._

Laura saw the big white bed and a huge smile lit up her face. Finally a place comfy enough to sleep and cuddle her broody girlfriend, plus a nice bathtub to take away all the dirt from the last days. She missed human normal things so much and couldn't wait enough to get herself under the blankets.

"I'm going to take a bath, I smell so bad right now", she said to Carmilla and started getting her things out from the only bag she could save before all hell broke loose at Silas.

"You smell good enough for me", the vampire answered putting her nose in the tiny human's neck.

A shiver crept up Laura's body and she got a bit nervous about actually going back to sharing a room with Carmilla… with only one bed now. Not that they weren't used to cuddling and sleeping close to each other since they started dating, but there wasn't an actual bed involved before, or a door that locked. Which was the first thing the broody girl had tested when they got to the new dorms and left Perry and Lafontaine to prepare the other room for them.

"B-b-b-ut I can smell that cavern all over myself yet, don't want to sleep with a kobold-smelling girl, do you, Carm?" Laura said as she unfolding herself from Carmilla and dashed to the bathroom with her clothes. The dark-haired girl looked a bit disgusted and angry with the mention of the creature that tried to marry her tiny human.

After a few blessed minutes under the water, Laura came out feeling renewed and so clean for the first time in ages. She spread herself in the middle of the bed while Carmilla got in the bathroom for her own cleaning time. Laura was considering taking a nap but as she looked up she could see there was a mirror in the ceiling… which she thought that was odd to have in a dorm room. She turned to one side and stared at the door from where she could hear the vampire making noises inside the bathroom. Thoughts of Carmilla taking her clothes off and getting under the warm tub Laura had just left made her face all warmed up and suddenly all sleep got away from her mind.

She was too nervous to stop her mind now. Maybe she should have dressed herself a bit more sexy? Or tried to look less tired? The human could see the dark under her eyes even from the mirror in the ceiling. Sighing and turning in the bed for the last minutes she didn't notice a sneaky sexy vampire getting out of the bathroom and jumped from the bed as soon as a hot body reached hers.

"Sorry, creampuff, didn't mean to scary you," said Carmilla laughing at her and bringing her back to the bed by her waist.

They kissed and Laura's worry extinguished itself in the feel of her girlfriend's body so close to her. She smelled so, so nice after that bath. Not that Carmilla didn't smell good before, but now it was like being involved by a sea of lavender mixed with the vampire's natural body scent. The other girl was also very soft under Laura's hands and she couldn't help herself from touching her in all places she could.

Carmilla stopped kissing her and laid the human down in the bed while she busied herself kissing and slightly biting on the sensitive space between her neck and jaw. At this angle Laura could look at the two of them from the mirror, noticing how very red her face was becoming as she watched herself moan into the vampire's ministrations with her agile hands that now slowly opened the buttons in her blouse. She closed her eyes when Carmilla kissed her again and the two took off their clothes, staying only in the last clean underwear both could find. The vampire looked sexy as always with the black bra that haunted Laura's fantasies for so long when they were still just two roommates who hated each other. How things had changed so fast for them now that she couldn't think about a world in which she wouldn't love Carmilla so strongly.

"What's wrong, cupcake? Am I going to fast?" the other girl asked, stopping her head over her girlfriend's face. Her lips were very distractive and Laura had to do her best to concentrate on words and not on jumping into her all over again.

"No, of course not. I was just thinking about how much I really… really like you right now, at this moment. Like not in just a 'hey, thanks for saving my life' but in a 'this girl is rocking my world' and how we ended up where we are right now…", she stopped herself when Carmilla started laughing openly.

"I'm 'rocking your world'? That was probably the sexiest thing you ever said to me." Laura could feel herself warming up and felt a little embarrassed by blurting out so much without realizing what she was saying anymore.

"Oh God, I'm sorry, that was so cheesy of me and I know you don't like sentimental stuff…"

"Shut up, it was cute. Come here." Carmilla pulled Laura's body up to sit her on the vampire's lap while they kissed and the older girl distracted her enough to take her bra off.

The human made a small moan at the feel of her girlfriend's hands over her nipples and her mouth in her neck again. She opened her eyes when a strange noise came out from Carmilla's mouth, like a mix between a meow and a moan. It was so cute that Laura couldn't stop herself from giggling while she worked on the other girl's bra and the rest of their underwear ended up at the lamp besides the bed. The human laid down again and looked at them from the mirror, watching Carmilla going down and down over her body, licking her breasts and kissing the inside of her thighs, caressing her legs and leaving hickeys all over her stomach.

"Hey, look here", said the dark haired vampire and Laura looked down to where Carmilla smiled at her lovingly between her open legs. "I love you."

She was going to answer but she didn't think she could say more than 'I lovvv…" and weird grumbles that left her mouth when her girlfriend touched her clit with her tongue. She was so wet and nervous, worked up about all the times they kissed and made out but could never go furthering. Not like this. Laura really hoped the walls in the bedroom were thin enough to not let her moans escape because she couldn't stop it anymore. This was so good and she just wanted to relax and feel Carmilla fingers going in and out from her entrance while she hold her dark hair with one hand and the satin blankets in the other. It was way better than all the times she had touched herself, the vampire tongue was way more agile than she could've imagined.

With a few more trusts from Carmilla's hands and a hard kiss that she left in Laura's mouth she was breathing hard and coming with a loud groan. The other girl laid at her side on the bed and hugged her close, waiting for her tiny human to get her breathing normal again.

"You are pretty cute when you finish it, sweetheart," whispered Camilla in her ear, making her blush again trying to avoid the mirror in the ceiling for the first time.

Her girlfriend kissed her again trying to make her feel better and Laura changed positions, trying to get on top of the vampire this time. Carmilla looked at her with a smug face but soon enough it turned into a pleasure expression when the human placed her hand on one her breasts, slowly getting the other hand down to curl into the broody one's clit.

"Shhh, my time now, Carm", Laura whispered into her ear and sucked into her jaw at the same time she inserted one finger inside the other girl's entrance.

She couldn't remember why she should be nervous now that she had come already, this was just her girlfriend who loved her even tho she had lived a thousand years (probably more than that) and still cared about tiny gay Laura who didn't know anything about the world. But here they were, tangled into each other hands, kissing and moaning and feeling like it would never be enough.

Carmilla forced her head up to look at the ceiling, the smaller girl had forgotten about the mirror, her mind busy with other things. They both hold a breath while they watched Laura's fingers disappearing between the vampire's legs and she got flustered trying to focus on one thing at time but there was so much to see from Carmilla's beautiful face while she moaned to the spasms in her legs and her hips going up and down till she could feel her walls trembling between her hand. She then turned back to her vampire girlfriend and kissed her till she came with a last thrust. Laura brought her hands to the brunette's face to pull her hair out of her pretty face.

"That was good, we will need to get this mirror everywhere with us now," said Carmilla and they both laughed and hugged satisfied.

Laura thought she really liked this new privacy of locked doors, maybe they could stay hidden here forever and pretend the University was not being eaten by giant mushrooms… Then the bangs on the door started and Carmilla let out a tired and annoyed groan muttering something like "I'm going to kill one of these ginger twins any day now" while they got up to try to find their clothes around the room.

 **A/N: Inspired by Laura2theletter tweets and pics before s2 is out! A biiiiig thank you to Allison for being my beta reader, you are amazing. :)**


End file.
